Bản đồ Thế giới
Tóm tắt The World Map screen provides information on and access to available target networks, Leaderboards showing hackers with the highest Reputation in surrounding zones, and Daily Challenges which can be completed for Credits. There is also access to the Home Screen and Settings, as well as a ticker showing news relevant to the world of Hackers. Bắt đầu một cuộc tấn công Available Hack targets are listed here, with info tags linking the specific IP locations on the Map. Missions and training scenarios have black tags whereas player networks have red tags. Individual missions can be discarded by selecting the mission and tapping the X next to the connect button. When a target is selected, the world is rotated to center on the targeted location, and a summary is presented in the bottom of the screen. This includes: Khi một mục tiêu được lựa chọn, quả địa cầu tự động xoay để mục tiêu được chọn nằm giữa màn hình. Một thông báo nhỏ sẽ được ghi rõ ở phía dưới, cho biết : * Tên của mạng và quốc gia nơi mạng đó được đặt. ** Displayed in Mission and training scenarios is the date when the scenario was unlocked and the name of the contact that provided it, along with a short text explaining the scenario. ** Displayed in player's networks is the player's level, current Reputation, and number of Reputation points awarded or lost after a win or loss against the target. * The amount of Money and B-coin available on completion. ** For Missions, these resources are rewarded once the mission criteria are met. Additional resources may be available to loot from Business Nodes on the network. ** Đối với các mạng của người chơi khác, lượng tài nguyên được hiển thị chính là số tài nguyên tối đa có thể lấy được từ mục tiêu - tương đương 30% lượng tài nguyên thực sự của mạng đó. Làm mới các mục tiêu Player networks can be refreshed in the bottom-right corner, in exchange for $. The specific amount of $ required scales with your level and is detailed below. Missions are unaffected by refreshing targets, but can be skipped as described above. Bắt đầu từ 11/11/2016, tất cả những người chơi trực tuyến ít hơn 3h sẽ không còn có thể bị chọn làm mục tiêu trong các cuộc tấn công của những người chơi khác - tuy nhiên điều kiện này sẽ bị bỏ qua trong trường hợp thiếu người chơi phù hợp. Sự phân biệt này chỉ được áp dụng trong lần tìm kiếm đầu tiên. Trickster Arts Forums - Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions Tín dụng Tín dụng miễn phí có thể được tìm thấy trên bản đồ thế giới. Chúng xuất hiện một cách ngẫu nhiên dưới dạng "thẻ tín dụng thất lạc", và được thu thập bằng cách chạm vào chúng - hoặc xem video để nhận phần thưởng. Các thẻ tín dụng có thể có giá trị dao động từ 2-25 tín dụng. Một video luôn luôn có giá trị 5 tín dụng. Chỉ có một số lượng giới hạn thẻ tín dụng được phép xuất hiện trên bản đồ - và sẽ không có thêm thẻ nào xuất hiện, trừ khi bạn thu thập chúng. Bảng xếp hạng Bảng xếp hạng được chia làm 4 phần tách biệt - liên quan đến lựa chọn vị trí IP ban đầu của bạn. * World Domination: "Power rating covers successful attacks vs unsuccessful defenses in recent history" ** Power rating is a representation of how successful hackers are in specific countries. Whenever a hack from a player is successful, a point is added to that country's power score. Whenever someone unsuccessfully defends their core from a hack, a point is deducted from that country's power score. Points decay after an unspecified period of time. Trickster Arts Forums - Explanation of World Domination * Hacker giỏi nhất (Best Hackers) : tab này cho biết 250 hackers tốt nhất trên toàn cầu, sắp xếp theo điểm uy tín. * Đứng đầu toàn quốc (Best in Country) : cho biết 50 hackers tốt nhất trên toàn quốc, sắp xếp theo điểm uy tín. * Best Nearby: This displays the top 50 hackers that share your location choice within a smaller radius, sorted by Reputation. Nhiệm vụ hàng ngày Một nhiệm vụ mới sẽ có sẵn mỗi ngày lúc 12:00 AM - và sẽ được biểu thị bằng ký hiệu ! trên nút Nhiệm vụ hàng ngày. Những công việc này khi hoàn thành sẽ được quy đổi ra một lượng tín dụng. Các nhiệm vụ này không có thời hạn kết thúc, và bạn chỉ có thể giữ lại 3 nhiệm vụ ở bất kỳ thời điểm nào. Bạn sẽ không có thêm nhiệm vụ nào nếu tại 12:00 PM - 12 tiếng trước khi một công việc mới có thể được giao - số nhiệm vụ bạn giữ là 3 , kể cả khi trong khoảng thời gian đó bạn hoàn thành ít nhất một nhiệm vụ. Bắt đầu từ bản cập nhật 1.030, các khoảng thời gian trên được thay đổi theo múi giờ người chơi. Bạn luôn có thể bỏ qua một nhiệm vụ bằng cách chọn công việc bạn muốn và chạm "Loại bỏ" (Discard). Đối với nhiệm vụ Người phá mã (Codebreaker), Tiền mã hóa (Cryptocurrency) và Gây quỹ (Fundraising), bạn không bắt buộc phải hoàn thành thử thách. Với nhiệm vụ Không thể theo dấu (Untraceable), bạn không cần ngắt kết nối trước khi cuộc tấn công chuyển sang chế độ tấn công toàn lực. Các lựa chọn The options menu can be accessed via the gear button at the bottom of the screen. This allows music and effects to be adjusted, notifications to be turned on or off, connection to Facebook and either a Google or Apple account, linking your network to another device, and changing your name or IP location, as well as providing links to social media and the official Hackers Wikia and forum. Only one account of each type can be connected to a Hackers account, and devices can only be linked across platforms once (Apple to Android, or vice versa). Names can be changed for free only once, while IP location can be reselected for 25 credits each time. Newsfeed A news ticker at the top of the World Map screen displays news related to the world of Hackers. Information on the Newsfeed can include factual information, such as the current top global and local hackers, story information which is added when Missions are completed, and fictitious information based on real life occurrences. Ghi chú * Thành tích trong Google Play Trò chơi / Trung tâm Trò chơi có thể được xem từ mục Thử thách Hàng ngày ("Daily Challenge") bằng cách chạm vào biểu tượng phía góc dưới bên phải màn hình. * Activity in Simulations counts toward Daily Challenges, and programs and reputation are not lost from them! * Mất điểm Uy tín (reputation) sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ của thử thách Xây dựng Uy tín ("Building Reputation"). * Code Gates which are Wraithed or have only partially depleted code strength still qualify as a "broken" gate for the Codebreaker challenge. * Accessing all nodes using the Access program will counts towards the Full Control challenge. Trivia The Hackers Newsfeed is likely inspired by Infectonator: World Dominator (Toge Productions), which displayed a piece of random news on command. This was later expanded upon by Plague Inc. (Ndemic Creations), which had news moving from right to left across the top of the screen. Tham khảo